Illusions
by CsillaDream
Summary: Its amazing what can tie you down to a certain fate; whether it be something as heavy as a choice deciding your career and lifestyle for the rest of your days or as light as a few coins presented as change in a transaction / What if life as you knew it had secrets - secrets of an organization fighting to take down criminals and corrupt people with power behind closed doors?
1. Same Old, Same Old

**Chapter One: **Same Old, Same Old - Gray Fullbuster

( - - - - )

Its amazing what can tie you down to a certain fate; whether it be something as heavy as a choice deciding your career and lifestyle for the rest of your days or as light as a few coins presented as change in a transaction. Living a life he had grown accustom to, Gray Fullbuster dragged himself away from the warmth of his bed and into the cold, groggy morning air that filled his bedroom like it always did. Today he mentally noted would, of course, be like the rest before it: simple and clean. The daily routine began with a shower to wash away the sleep from his body; a small breakfast consisting of a granola bar and a cup of instant coffee; working at his 'nine to five' office job and finally coming home for dinner and sleep. The process never changed except for the few times a month, he would stop by the grocery store to restock his shelves, fridge and freezer. Yes, anyone watching would likely to say that Gray lived a very boring life but it was the simplicity of it that made the raven-haired male content with his situation.

Leaving his small apartment, it dawned on the young office worker that tonight he would need to buy groceries on his way home from work. As usual, the drive to work was quiet and uninterrupted; a quick scan down to the glowing dull-green digits reading '5:47' re-enforced his thought that once again he would be early for work. Even if he tried to stay a little later, it would be pointless. Gray had nothing but work in his life and like every person that ever worked in a job with neither distasteful or glee emotions attached to it, he wondered. Wondered if he could ever be doing anything else - anything that made him feel more alive. Those thoughts always died within the very minute they arrived; the raven had a decent-paying job with co-workers that were tolerable, a house big enough for him, and no girl pregnant. Why change a decent lifestyle?

"Hey Gray, did you catch that game last night?" One of his co-workers poked their head through the opening of his cubicle with a cheery grin that Gray's face had long since tossed aside.

"No, sorry... I actually fell asleep shortly after I got home last night," The raven lied with a fake smile as he turned in his seat to look up at the brunette male who had a habit of attempting to converse with him.

"Aww, well make sure you don't miss the next one, okay? Its Tokyo against Osaka," And like that, his co-worker disappeared again; likely heading back to his own cubicle.

Five o'clock rolled around awfully quickly, which meant that instead of working over-time Gray would have to head to the grocery store that he normally passed on his way to and from work. After being greeted by a few of the sale associates on the floor, the raven went straight to picking up his usual cart-full of groceries: milk, bread, butter, TV dinners, boneless chicken, and sliced ham. Once a month, he would add: toilet paper, dish soap and sponges - today would not be one of those days. Only essentials. Letting his feet take him in the same routine he always took, Gray found himself at the check-out line in under half a hour.

"That'll be $36.53, sir" The teen behind the register said after scanning the raven's items with a polite smile.

Pulling two twenties out of his wallet, Gray swiftly handed the bills before beginning to put the bagged groceries into his cart. Listening as the teen counted out his change and turned his head right as the other extended the bills and coins towards him: "And $3.47 is your change~ Have a nice day,"

With groceries bought and paid for, Gray slipped back into his usual routine by heading straight home to watch TV and eat dinner. As the hours passed and the sun set the only thing left was heading to bed; the raven snaked a hand into the pocket of his slacks to pull out the change he had received from the cashier. He immediately placed the bills into his wallet then walked over to his dresser to the small plastic cup filled with other coins. Gray dropped the coins in the cup-

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

Thinking back on it, I never really gave it much thought but when those coins hit the others in the cup - I admit that something was off about the noise back then. A noise heavier than the rest, which as I soon learned would shred my previous fate to pieces then make and seal a new fate entirely.

( - - - - )

**Csilla: Interesting? I hope so~ I swear having conversations about Natsu/Gray with either my boyfriend, Kris or worse both: always ends up with the most epic fanfiction plots for these two! :D**

**Its weird every time I'm in the middle of working on a multi-chapter fanfiction, I always tell myself 'i won't do another one...' and look what happens D:**

* * *

**Next Chapter - **Young and Bold: Natsu Dragneel


	2. Young and Bold

**Chapter Two: **Young and Bold: Natsu Dragneel

( - - - - )

Everything in life came with a price and why shouldn't it? Being an orphan when he was younger, Natsu quickly learned the price of being without a family. The rosette male was constantly on the run from someone chasing him for stealing something for someone else - running from criminals to help a criminal. Same chaotic routine, if it should even be called that. By the time Natsu was 13, he had an extensive rap sheet ranging in: petty theft down to attempted murder.

Two years later while on a simple theft operation, he was hit over the head with the base of a handgun and lost consciousness when he awoke he found himself in a hospital. A hospital that a no-good low-life like him could only dream of being brought into; from the bed he could see two men talking with the doctor near his room. The elderly man glanced over in his direction as if sensing the rosette's gaze on him; the two men entered his room while the doctor walked in the opposite direction, likely going to check on other patients.

"Dragneel Natsu. Age 15... You've got quite the rap sheet for someone so young," The elderly man spoke earning a sneer from the bandaged teen.

"Feh, its the price I pay for being an orphan," The rosette scoffed as his eyes hardened just like they always did around others.

"No, its not... It the price you paid for being used instead of protected," Cobalt eyes widened at the old man's comment as something seemed to break inside of him - what it was, he had no idea at the time...

"Natsu, the way things are: you'll go to jail until you're 21 once the doctors give the 'okay'-"

"And what the hell does that have anything to do with you two?" Natsu barked, successfully cutting off the other man's statement.

The time the elderly man spoke up: "You have an interesting set of skills, my boy. How would you like to have your rap sheet erased completely, never being used again and to help make sure no one has to have a childhood like you?"

The man's proposal hit a nerve deep inside the young teen, who merely asked: "What's the price for something like that?"

"You die," Cobalt eyes nearly slipped from their sockets but the elderly man continuation put him into deep thought: "Natsu Dragneel, the 15-year-old criminal will die and Natsu Dragneel, the new addition to our organization will be born..."

"I see... so basically my life has to come to an end so I can protect other orphans, is that right? So what does my 'skill set' as you called it have anything to do with that?" The question came out more of a hoarse whisper than anything else but still held the emotional baggage he wanted it to.

"There are too many corrupt people taking advantage of good people... We want to 'take care' of them so we can protect others from suffering. We all have been taken advantage of in the worse ways possible,"

A hollow laugh slipped from Natsu's lip: "I guess you have a new addition then,"

Five years had passed since Gramps, the elderly man, and Gildarts had recruited him into their organization; his skills with fighting with various traditional weapons had greatly improved and he had even picking up martial arts moves from Loki, his first friend and fellow comrade. Loki had been traded around as a sex slave when he was a child and up until his teenage years when he was rescued by Natsu and a few other organization members. Natsu had offered him a chance to possible save other people in his situation; although he had been greatly lectured on doing so, Loki had passed the test for being allowed to join.

After Loki's induction into the group, the rosette followed the rules more closely to avoid being given an earful by not only Gramps but the other higher-ups as well. Walking down the corridors of the second floor, he walks past the large staircase leading to the first floor, through the room where jobs are posted, through the dark room where debriefing is done for larger groups, down another short hallway before Natsu knocks softly on a light oak door. The door clicked, signalling it was okay to enter; poking his rosy head into the room, he glanced around until he saw the girl he was looking for: "Levi, were you able to get the needed info?"

Levi McGarden worked as an info broker for the organization - she and Lucy Heartfilia, another info broker live just beyond the two roomful of books and computers. The petite teen took off her glasses before pinching the bridge of her nose as she sighed, "Yeah... I pulled an all-nighter just to be sure I got it all," then picked up a stack of documents.

"Lapointe, the CEO of Zentopia Medical Insurance has made quite a splash in giving insurance to the poor... Sounds great, right? Not in the slightest. There's a court date set in one month taking ruling over whether Macao Conbolt, a father just barely making the monthly payments should deserve an operation that could save his life-"

"What's wrong with him?" It wasn't until the word 'father' was heard that a personal interest was taken in the job he had grabbed at the beginning of the week.

"He has cancer and unfortunately I can't get anything further information because breaking into a hospital's records are illegal," A light smile spread across Levi's features at the small joke.

"Go on," He instructed her, which she gladly did: "Anyways, I may not have been able to get much information on Macao but I'm sure you're interested to hear that he has a son... About 12 who, if the court rules in favor of Lapointe, will become an orphan shortly after..."

"I need you to get me into the gala he's hosting this weekend and his home address, just in case" Natsu grinned, feeling giddy; he would always admit that the best part of his life nowadays was helping a family out - nothing else could even compare to keeping a child from experiencing the same pain he did growing up.

"And what makes you so damn sure I can get you into a CEO's party that's tonight?"

"Because you're an angel, Levi~"

"And don't forget it, now take me along so you don't make a fool out of yourself in case someone talks to you~" Levi smirked; they both knew he'd have no problem taking her along and hell, she deserved some field work every now and then.

"Of course. Be ready by 4 or I'm leaving without you,"

Once that was settled all that was left was some time to wind-down with Loki and catch up on things until it was time to head out. Loki had mentioned earlier in the week that he was going to ask Lucy out; it was amazing despite the horrible events every one of them had gone through it wasn't long before they were all acting like normal teens would. As three o'clock rolled around, the rosette had to end his conversation with Loki about various things so he could prepare for the mission tonight. Strolling down the stairwell, the teen turned left at the bottom entering a long corridor, which would lead him to the stock of weapons and ammo.

"The usual secondary order, please" Natsu, like many in the organization, had two sets of orders he always requested; his secondary for surveillance (with a possibility of needing force) and his primary for everything else.

"Surveillance, huh? Good luck, Natsu" The girl behind the counter smiled warmly at him as she disappeared around the corner behind her and re-appeared with his order that she carefully placed on the marble counter top.

Next on his to-do list was getting changed; the gala was a black-tie event meaning he would have to take a hot shower in order to stand a chance of taming his wild rose-colored locks underneath a sleek black wig, which he would have to brush out to avoid his act from being seen through.

"Alright, now the accent..." he muttered, standing in front of the mirror wearing only a towel around his waist and a black wig he used for formal surveillance.

"_How are you today, sir?_" A content smile at his English-speaking skills; he had noticed that English-speaking guest were often highly liked by the female guest so having an alibi always worked in his favor.

"Natsu, you ready?" Levi's voice filled his room making him chuckle as he replied: "Yeah, just let me get some clothes on"

No surprise that she was ready early - she hasn't been out on a mission with anyone in a while; Gajeel, her rumored-boyfriend, had been sent out on a mission months ago and hadn't returned. Skillfully slipping his arms into the sleeves of his white button-up, he slipped on his pants with just as much skill before grabbing his tie and jacket then heading out. As he walked down the staircase right outside his bedroom, he buttoned up his shirt before noticing Levi waiting at the bottom wearing a soft white evening gown with slight beading and ruffle at the top along with slip-on matching heels.

Upon seeing her comrade make his final descent, she smiled before holding out her hand; Natsu chuckled again, handing her his tie before asking if his wig looked alright. The petite info broker worked her magic with his tie as she spoke: "Yes, it looks great~ There all done,"

**At the Zentopia Gala**

"_Ah, Mister Lapointe, I presume_" Natsu's English was well-received by the host, who immediately greeted him back: "_An American, and who might you be_?"

"_Doctor Alex Cross_"

"Alex Cross, hn" Glancing over at his bodyguard as if to signal him to check the list of guest; sure enough the man beside him nodded his head and their conversation continued: "_Well, I never expected an American doctor to come to one of my galas. What brings you here?_"

"_I heard about your insurance and came as a representative of the hospital I work for,_" Natsu flashed the man a smile before giving a short bow, "_Of course I apologize for talking of business at an event such as this... is there some way we can discuss this at a later time?_"

Waving two fingers to his bodyguard, he whispered words assume the other would not understand, "Give this man my business card and then I'll be a step closer to playing god over health insurance,"

A fake oblivious smile was all the undercover rosette could do to keep his cover as the CEO's bodyguard handed him a thick piece of paper before thanking them both and walking away to presumably flirt with a group of girls. With his back turned, he spoke softly so only his microphone could pick it up (and essentially the person on the same frequency): "Did you get all that, Levi? He seems pretty confident about playing god with people's lives,"

"So it seems," a short pause in her response before she talking, "So are you making your move?" She was trained to be able to fit her responses with her comrades within a separate conversation with a guest.

"You bet," Natsu spent much of the gala talking to random guest, careful not to draw attention to himself in doing so.

( - - - - )

**Csilla: I nearly died when I saw this was over 1,000 words - hell, was almost 2,000 before the author's note! D: ALL IN ONE FUCKING SHOT!**

* * *

******Next Chapter -** Breaking In


	3. Breaking-In

**Chapter 3: **Breaking-In

( - - - - )

Tossing his jacket into his car before rolling up his sleeves, Natsu shut the car door as Levi sat inside the interior with her laptop displaying the blueprints of the mansion they were parked down the street from. The rosette, already removed the wig, ran a tan hand through his hair in an attempt to bring life to held-back locks.

"Ready Levi?" He whispered with adrenaline rushing through his body as he backtracked towards the building where intel stated Lapointe resided as his comrade gave him a confident 'mhm'.

"Heh, seven guards... Taking my notice a little lightly, isn't he?" Cobalt eyes watched from a spot blanketed in shadow before dashing away to avoid detection from several guards with flashlights.

"Don't get cocky-just get the job done quickly," He rolled his eyes at the wariness in her voice; he knew he could be a little cocky especially when his notice wasn't being taken seriously by his opponent but that trait developed when he successfully completed a mission that had too much security. Thank god for paranoia!

Getting inside was no problem with Levi in his ear telling him, which room would help him accomplish his mission without much of a gun fight; he only had his personal handgun and two magazine clips - if a fight broke out, he'd be at a serious disadvantage. He grabbed his gun from its holster on his leg before whispering, "Where to?"

"Exit the room - the living room is your first left," Her words signaled him to start; Natsu made his way silently across the room he entered, which he deduced from what little he could make out was a sort of personal room for Lapointe.

Slowly turning the doorknob, Natsu's fingers prepared for the worse as he glanced into the next room - no guards and with a soft 'tch' he entered the new room just as quietly. The new room was nicely lighted, bookcases adorning the walls that were painted a deep maroon color; it caused the rosette to make a mental note about doing something for Levi's workplace - the bare white walls can't be exactly the best work environment.

"ne Levi, how'd you like to have your work area's walls painted?" He whispered as he peeked out the archway, which lead to a long corridor with one guard patrolling.

Cobalt eyes watched until the guard turned his back on him before dashing towards him and slamming his gun into the back of the man's head with enough force to knock him out. While he dragged the man into the nearby bathroom on his right, he listened as Levi spoke of Gajeel often suggesting she change the colors of that room before mentioning if it was painted she'd imagine it to look like a library from a rich person's home.

Cracking a smile he whispered again, "Don't worry once Gajeel is back, we'll all pitch in and help you girls... I know Lucy wouldn't mind the change," before taking a peek into the room on his left.

With his gun ready Natsu noted three guards in, what he assumed after being in so many other mansion, the waiting room for guest; a grin that might have seemed a little out-of-place stretched itself onto his face as he would have to act fast and time it right. Eyeing the guard at the far right end of the room, he timed his next move for the next moment he stepped out once more. At the very second he exited the room, the rosette raced over to the guard closest to him and repeated his earlier actions before dragging the limp body out into the hallway. Once there it wasn't long before he heard voices asking about the mission guard coming towards him; he headed partway down a nearby hallway and slipped into an unoccupied room right before the other two guards left the waiting room to find their friend slumped over on the floor.

"Call for back-up," As one turned his back on the other to do as he was told, Natsu dashed out and hit the man remaining with the butt of his gun before going after the next. When all three were down and out for the count, Natsu whispered for Levi to give him more directions.

"The room to the far-left is the master bedroom, if he's like every other corrupt asshole out there, he'd be where his safe is" Natsu chuckled after hearing her words; he was quick to the far-left room but slow enough to dodge a warning bullet that shot out from inside the next room.

"I don't know who you are but you're not taking me down!" Lapointe's voice was heard from the rosette's left, which only widened his grin to an abnormal size; adrenaline racing dangerously through his veins he took a quick peek to see a guard standing on one side of the room in the perfect spot to shoot.

The man went down, clutching his side; not missing a beat, Natsu stepped into the room with his gun pointed at Lapointe who was shakily holding a semi-automatic pistol. His cobalt eyes hardened as he stared down the corrupt man, who seemed content with forcing a child to grow up without a father and likely on the streets. Ignoring the nagging feeling in his gut, he drew his mouth into a thin line before beginning, "Lapointe, you're a corrupt man... You hide behind lies of helping the less-fortunate with your insurance and aim to play god over other's lives... You're a despicable-"

A gunshot resonated off the wall as cobalt eyes widened in surprise while pain burst throughout his body; he could heard Levi's voice in his ear filled with worry and before he could decide his next move, he found himself jumping through a nearby window. He raced as far as his feet could take his pain-riddled body while ordering Levi back to the house.

"But Natsu-"

"That's an order... Levi, I **will** meet you back there... I promise," No further argument came out of the petite girl's mouth; he took out his ear piece and stuffed it into his pocket.

Natsu needed to get as far away as he could from that mansion; he stumbled from street to street as his vision grew cloudier and cloudier - it wasn't long before he was dragging himself to rest in front of some random small SUV. He lifted a hand to inspect but it fell back down onto the ground in defeat and then everything went dark.

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V:**

I knew back then that it was all too easy...

Gajeel was one of the best we had and taking down Lapointe was his mission originally...

Something had to have happened for that corrupt bastard to get a shot on me like that... I hadn't even sensed the other shooter until it was too late...

( - - - - )

**Csilla: Just let me die happily... :D I'M ON CLOUD NINE, BABY!**

* * *

**Next Chapter -** Fateful Encounter


	4. Fateful Encounter

**Chapter 4: **Fateful Encounter

( - - - - )

Blurry scenery filled his vision as the sunlight pierced his eyelids, making them open in curiosity; his mind began wondering where he was until his body bolted upright, forcing his eyes to focus as he took in his surroundings. A bedroom, which likely belonged to a single male in his 40's with a boring job, adorned in navy blue curtains along with a single desk and dresser. Pain spiked his senses as the injury from last night came rushing back as if on reflex, he reached for his gun but to no avail and it was then he noticed something. He wasn't wearing his shirt anymore and his torso up to his shoulder was wrapped securely with gauze bandage; now where was his gun?

"Looking for something?" A voice caused muscles to tense under its tanned cover while cobalt eyes hardened as he glared at the source: a male, his age walking into the room before stopping in front of the bed where Natsu sat tensed up before holding out meekly.

The rosette snatched it away from the raven-haired male before him; adding onto his deduction that the 40-something had a child or something. Something about the other seemed to make him relax: "Sorry, just forget you saw me," he apologized as he forced himself to get up despite the pain bouncing around in his body.

"A little hard to do that when I find you passed out in front of my car with a bleeding from your stomach," The raven's retort rubbed him the wrong way as it came out; Natsu slammed the other against the wall threatening if he didn't he'd kill him before walking off but something caught his eye.

If it wasn't for last night, he might have ignored the tinge of familiarity of something so small; he stopped by the dresser staring down at the cup of coins. Staring down at the pieces of silver ranging from quarters to nickels. Staring at the piece of silver that resembled a nickel but wasn't...

"Where did you get this?" He reached inside and removed the piece, recognizing instantly the insignia embossed on the coin.

"Get what?" stepping closer to get a better look before replying, "Oh, I got it as change in transaction... probably from my recent-OOPH!" His words were cut off when Natsu slammed him against the wall again.

"Who are you?" The snarl that ripped the rosette's lips as anger rushed around in his body; the coin belonged to his comrade whose been missing for a month, to the person Levi has been waiting for, Gajeel Redfox.

"Shouldn't I be," another thrust of his forearm against the pale throat, "Alright... alright, my name is Gray Fullbuster..." The other introduced himself as the rosette released him.

The raven moved away from him but not fast enough to avoid being knocked unconscious by a hit to the back of the head; cobalt eyes watched as the limp body fell onto the bed. Taking a few items from around the house, Natsu bound and gagged the raven male before tossing him over his shoulder then carrying him out. Carefully placing him in the backseat of the car, the rosette hot-wired the car before driving away heading for the nearest recognizable landmark before heading back to the organization house.

"NATSU!" Levi and Loki raced out of the house to greet their bandaged friend upon pulling up the vast European-style house in the black Honda Civic.

"I'm fine, Levi... Relax," Natsu chuckled at the teary-eyed girl.

"Erm... Natsu? Whose that?" Loki's questions drew his attention to the now-conscious hostage in the backseat.

"Long story, help me get him inside - into the interrogation room,"

Together they were able to get Gray past anyone who might be watching their actions and into the room on their left upon entering the house. The room was dimly-lit with nothing but the people inside to add color or variation to the room; Loki stood behind his friend against a wall and watch as a mediator just in case. Natsu tore the gag from the raven's mouth, who immediately sobbed: "Look, I don't know who you are... Just please don't kill me,"

Removing the blindfold, the rosette sighed: "I ain't gonna kill you..."

Onyx eyes widened in surprise as he asked: "Then why-" but was cut off by Loki who answered the obvious question, "We only wish to talk to you, isn't that right Natsu?"

"...yeah," The short pause set the young raven on edge just a little; all he had really done was treat a guy who was bleeding out and this is the thanks he gets for not calling a hospital and instead treating it himself.

"Gray, wasn't it? This coin," holding it out so the raven could see, "where did you get it again?" Natsu's voice was strained as if trying to hold back the urge to beat the answers out of the poor raven.

"I told you... I probably got it from my last trip to the grocery store," His eyes had grown accustom to his dim surroundings to tell that there wasn't anything in the room but the three of them.

"When was that?"

"A few days ago... why?"

"Natsu, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Loki's question broke their conversation rhythm; the rosette glanced back before grounding out: "Because this is Gajeel's coin,"

"You don't know that, Natsu... We all got the same coin upon entering... it could anyone's"

"But Gajeel is the only one missing, dammit!" Natsu roared, clenching his hands into tight fist while Gray watched a little fearful of his own safety from the floor.

"What were you thinking bringing him here anyway?" Changing the topic, Loki seemed to give the vibe they would talk about Gajeel later - a vibe that his friend felt loud and clear.

"I'unno," The atmosphere in the room changed drastically as Natsu scratched his chin displaying a childish expression that resembled clueless to the now-confused raven, still sitting on the floor.

"Gramps... is gonna really let you have it..." Loki sighed in defeat; he may owe his life to his comrade but he could be a bit of an idiot sometimes.

"Oh shit," his body went ridged as he shakily glanced back, "you're right," his voice echoed like a ghost off the walls.

Gray, growing tired with the way things were going, growled up at his captor: "Oi! Are you gonna let me go or not?" earning two sets of deadpanned expressions from the other that only made him more on edge.

The door to his left opened making both Natsu and Loki jump back in surprise as 'Gramps' walked in with a stern expression on his face while speaking as if answering the raven's question: "Now that you are here, you cannot leave like you came..."

"You can't be serious," He ignored the pale-faced reactions he got from the other teens as he retorted, thinking about his job; Gray had already taken one day off because of the rosette's limp body.

"What's your name, my boy?" The old man asked, walking closer to the bounded teen.

"Gray Fullbuster..."

"Levi, would be a dear and give me as much info as you can in five minutes,"

"Of course," Levi's form could be heard rushing up the wooden steps and the next five minutes was the longest five minutes the raven ever experienced before.

Gramps glanced back just as Levi rounded the corner with a small stack of paper; she handed the elder man the stack, who went straight into summarizing its content: "Gray Fullbuster... Age 21... Office worker at Legion Corporation... not bad... no record... it says you attended Marvell Medical College... and that you worked for their hospital for a few years... so how come you're not a doctor anymore?"

"N-no r-reason," His quick response made his voice quiver, only proving there was more to the story that what was previously stated.

"Oh really," leafing through the next few pages until he stopped and spoke again: "So tell me what went wrong during Daichi Shinagawa's operation?"

Onyx eyes widened as his head sunk down before muttering, "n... nothing... I did everything by the book," looking up to stare hard up at the old man, "I double-checked with his other doctors about the medicine he had been on, if he had any other medical conditions... everything I did everything right but he... he still died a week later,"

"I read about the incident... a brilliant surgeon ripped apart and only on further investigation did I notice something wasn't matching up," The man knelt down behind Gray and untied the cloth wrapped securely around the wrist.

A hollow laugh, "So what are you saying...?"

"I'm saying I'm offering you a choice to join my organization to take down corrupt people, to indulge in chaos, and most of all: saving lives from doctors who could careless..."

Gray undid the cloth around his ankles muttering, "I can't just leave my job behind..."

"You can't stand here and tell me you actually enjoy working the same boring never-changing job, or can you?"

The raven stayed silent for a moment before muttering about needing time to think; walking out of the room, he caught the part about Natsu being ordered to go with him. Onyx eyes glanced over his shoulder at the irritated tan male walking up to him, "So where can I go to get some air?" he asked, having no intention of doing something stupid.

"Yeah, follow me..." The duo walked further into the house, making a right into the kitchen and dining room that appeared to be able to seat 20+ people at once.

"Whoa..." His thoughts voiced out loud that caused his companion to chuckle, "Yeah... its pretty impressive when we have everyone in here,"

Pointing to a sliding glass door to their left: "Here's the most peaceful place for thinking, in my opinion," Natsu spoke before leading the other outside; Gray had to admit, it was quite an impressive view.

The landscape was nicely framed with trees that were beautiful blossomed flowers; the grass was just the right length to appear like a feather-light blanket - the scenery was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Natsu, right?" A short nod from his companion, "What made you join this?" Nothing but the soft whisper of the wind for a while then Gray added, "Nha, forget it... I didn't mean to pry,"

"I was an orphan... Raised to run errands for criminals, which usually meant stealing from other criminals... by the time I was 15, I had a rap sheet as thick as a normal 35-year-old criminal... Gramps saved me from all that..." Natsu's voice was velvet soft, giving the raven the impression he wasn't happy talking about the subject but had already moved past that point in his life.

Soft whispering of the wind and the warm glow of the sun then a light sigh, "If it'll give me life, I'll do it..."

"You won't regret it,"

( - - - - )

**Csilla: *does a happy dance* I CAN WALK ON FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF WATER! I'M ON FIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRREEEEEE EEEEEEEEE! I AM THEIR BABY *A***

* * *

**Next Chapter - **A New Beginning


	5. A New Beginning

**Chapter 5: **A New Beginning

**A/N at the end of the chapter**

( - - - - )

A week had passed since Gray ended his old life as an office worker and began his new life as a member of the organization; oddly enough, no part of him missed his previous life. Gramps had explained that for one month he had to share a room with one member until he could be trusted - a condition he accepted considering he had nothing else to lose.

"You ready?" Natsu poked his head out from the adjourning bathroom; the person who he ended up sharing with was the very same person who threatened his life only a week ago.

Surprisingly, the two got along almost too well that Lucy would often joke they should just marry one another; this comment always pushed both males into stuttering fits from the embarrassment. Wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt and loose grey sweatpants, Gray slipped on his sneakers before attempting to rub the sleep from his eyes - for the past week, he had been training in hand-to-hand combat every morning and various weapons in the evening nonstop. Tonight he'd get his first lesson with shooting a gun; oddly enough, there was a part of him that felt a little excited by the thought...

"C'mon before the girls start cooking breakfast," Natsu, wearing a plain ruby-red sleeveless t-shirt and black baggy sweatpants, groaned as he stretched his arms over his head while heading out of their shared bedroom.

Gray quickly followed after him down the staircase then through the kitchen and adjourning dining room before exiting the warm, sleepy environment; the morning air felt damp against his skin as the duo took a spot on the far end of the back deck to prevent breaking anything... again. Neither was looking forward to another earful from Gramps, then Gildarts... then Mirajane...

"Alright, how about we work on your blocks for the moment? This time I won't tell you nor go half-speed... Think you can keep up?" Natsu began, stretching his arms over his head before leaning to the right then the left.

As his arms dropped, pale arms had already stretched upwards before Gray copied his comrade's actions as he replied back, "Its not like anyone will tell me when I'm actually doing field work so I guess we'll see," with a confident smirk.

It wasn't often that the raven-haired individual would revert back to his previous emotional state so with each smirk or grin, Gray felt alive. Exhaling, the raven readied himself before his partner gave a short nod as a warning then ran at him with his hand balled tightly into a fist. Swinging for the head, the rosette was a little impressed when Gray blocked it but in a real fight that would not be enough so Natsu kicked his knee up, aimed for the other's stomach, which was narrowly blocked by his comrade's elbow. Natsu jumped away chuckling, "Not bad... guess I better step up my game,"

A pale fist swung out and decked the rosette's cheek as the raven sneered, "Then quit your talking,"

Jumping forward quickly, Natsu threw a jab at the cocky pale face before bringing his right elbow smacking Gray's cheek; swinging his right foot around so he was facing his comrade then grabbing a handful of black locks and a handful of the other's top. The rosette swung his knee up until he stopped a few centimeters from the raven's face; onyx eyes blinked as his body and mind caught up with the recent actions and before long heard a quiet: "Cockiness leaves you open to get hurt,"

Tanned hands released their hold on his comrade as Gray collapsed backwards with a heavy sigh, "Understood,"

The lesson progressed on until a motherly voice called out to them: "How about some breakfast?"

"Mira!" Both teens smiled over at the 'mother-hen' of the house, Mirajane Strauss; the raven had learned shortly after moving in about Mira's past - she was the oldest of three siblings, living in luxury that was one day taken from her in a horrible incident.

It wasn't long after they finished their breakfast that the house seemed to come alive; people ranging in all ages moved about the house - this was the best part of the day, in Gray's opinion. He always ended up meeting at least one new person...

Yesterday it was Romeo, a twelve-year-old child whose father was among the higher-ups in the organization; the raven was taken back that someone so young could be involved with them until he learned about their past - one which told the horrible story of a poverty-stricken family trying to take care of their son while pushing aside their own needs. It tore at the raven's heart when he saw the pained smile reflecting in the watery blue eyes as the child explained that the orange scarf he was wearing once belonged to his mother, who died in order to feed him.

"Hey, behave yourself while I'm gone..." Natsu sneered as he headed towards the info broker's offices, waving nonchalantly while leaving his companion to the organization members who had gathered in the lounge area.

Cracking a cocky smirk, without missing a beat, Gray replied: "Don't I always?"

"Gag! PDA, Gray! P-D-A," A chuckle behind him made the raven turn around in slight embarrassment as muttered out: "Quit it, Loki... Just 'cause Lucy won't let you get away with any-"

"SHUT UP, YOU TWO!" Natsu's yell echoed down the hall causing the two other males to laugh as they imagined the face the rosette had to be making at the moment.

When their laughter finally died down, the orange-haired male reminded his friend about their lesson tonight before going on his own mission, leaving Gray to wander the halls until he came to a stop outside a small library. He always found contentment inside the four walls covered in towering bookcases, filled with books ranging in a variety of information - Medical books were his favorite.

He cracked opened a book he started yesterday; he remembered most of the info the books provided but brushing up on what he had learned years ago in medical school can't hurt. Currently he was brushing up on arteries' locations, although occasionally he would pull his onyx eyes away from the massive amount of text to open his pocket knife (the only weapon he had been allowed thus far) then placed the blunt edge against the various arteries he had re-learned their locations before remembering the previous ones he had read about.

Hours flew by before the door to the library opened, onyx eyes didn't budge from the text they had fallen for until someone spoke: "Knew I'd find you here... you ready for lesson?" _Loki._

( - - - - )

**Csilla: DEAR GAWD! I APOLOGIZE! *bows before everyone who is following/liked this fic* As I mentioned in a recent oneshot - SEVERE WRITER'S BLOCK &then college got crazy;;**

**Like really crazy! On the plus side, college won't be getting in my way much longer -insert evil smile- I GRADUATE VERY SOON! (like less than two weeks)**

**TO EVERYONE WHO WILL STILL READ THIS FIC: I really do appreciate your patience with me~ this was always eating me away while I was crazy-busy ;^; I love you all very much!**

**And on a final note, at least this was almost done :3**


	6. Late Night Training

**Csilla: WHUT! An update?! You are not imagining this :D**

**College was a pain but now that I'm out... work became a pain... writer's block and gawd only knows what else but~ thanks to everyone who hasn't sent me an angry message about updating~ &I hope you enjoy this! THERE'S A MOMENT!**

( - - - - )

**Chapter 6: Late Night Training**

"Alright, make sure to keep your arms slightly bent... don't want you to break anything," Loki reminded his raven student for the umpteenth time that night as Gray slowly cocked the gun while making sure he did have his arms bent enough.

Right before putting the final weight on the trigger he heard, "watch for the recoil," in his ear; the shot echoed off the walls loudly before onyx eyes narrowed again and emptied the magazine. Clapping drew the young adult's attention as he watched Loki press a button to bring his target for a closer look. The paper stopped in front of them as the orange-haired assassin pointed out the various points of impact, "Let's see... one to the forehead, not bad... another to the left ear, likely to only stun someone... three to the chest, good good... and it would seem like the other five never hit-Oh... wait, looks like one would have hit a thigh,"

"Tch... so then only four were good shots, huh?" The raven clicked his tongue; he had hoped he would have been able to aim a little better.

A soft pat on the shoulder relaxed the tense male as Loki sighed, "Don't stress on it too much... a lot of us had trouble getting it down," chuckling a little, "well... all but _one_ had trouble at first" the emphasis aroused curiosity in his counterpart, "From what I was told... Natsu had little trouble picking up the art of shooting someone,"_  
_

"You make it sound like I should be proud of it or something?" The sudden additional voice caused both males to jump slightly in response; Natsu stood in the doorway wearing only a pair of cargo pants and sneakers - curious onyx eyes flew straight to the gauze bandaging wrapped snugly around a tan torso.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Cobalt eyes narrowed, staring down the orange-haired male before scoffing: "I just want to practice a little," then adding in a hush voice that Gray caught, "Wasn't able to shoot anyone today..." causing him to chuckle a little.

A hand rested on the raven's shoulder making Gray glance back in curiosity as Loki whispered in his ear: "See what he's doing... don't do it,"

As if taking the other's silence as a reason to continue on, the orange-haired assassin added a little louder while moving away, "Stressing out a wound especially gunshots can have a permanent effect... so listen to the medics we have here,"

"Or himself..." Natsu chimed in, without missing a beat.

"Oh yeah, you used to be a doctor!" A soft buzz directed everyone's attention as Loki reached into his jacket pocket before pulling out the plastic device: "Hello... Ah! Lucy~" a few moment then, "Yeah, I'll be right up... okay, see you in a bit then"

After a brief flick of his wrist, the orange-haired male left without another word leaving Gray to practice shooting by himself; reloading another magazine into the gun, pale ears picked up a snicker to his left. Curious eyes with a hint of irritation glanced over at the source: his rosette roommate setting his own gun down before walking over. Tan hands snatched the weapon away from pale limbs before speaking, "Now its great to do this slow and all... but," a few flicks on his hands, "in the field, the quicker and efficiently you do it the better..." handing the loaded gun back to the other.

"Then teach me how you just did that," The remark was meant to be spoken only mentally but the words flew out quicker than his brain could pull them away.

"Get all your shots in the head and heart region and I will," Natsu's words surprised the raven; his roommate wasn't one to really share techniques as he learned when training with blunt weapons.

Three magazines later, Gray still hadn't managed to aim a whole one in the two regions specified by the rosette; he was growing weary of his inability to get better and had forgotten he wasn't alone when he heard a sigh: "You're getting worse..."

Putting the gun down on the counter in front of him, the raven muttered: "Guess I should call it quits..." before heading out but right as he was about to open the door, a firm grip on his shirt dragged him back.

"Not so fast... let's do things my way," Natsu reloaded the gun one-handedly before handing it back to his companion, "Now shoot the target once,"

Gray did just that; tan hands came around both side of him as the rosette stood behind him - "imagine that its the person responsible for injuring that child and shoot," the deep voice entering his ears sent a tingle of electricity down his spine as he did his best to do what he was told. Imagining that the target was his former superior, he aimed the gun and pulled back on the trigger.

"And again," More shots echoed off the walls until the gun was empty; Gray stood amazed as the target was brought closer - three holes were in the target's face, two more in the neck, three towards the middle of the chest and two in the shoulders! All ten had hit this time!

Relief washed over the former doctor as a smile spread across his face and wanting to thank the other for the immense help, Gray turned to face him only to now realize the closeness between them. Warmth replaced the smile as he quickly turned away and simply muttering a quick 'thanks' instead.

( - - - - )

**Csilla: Well, this chapter didn't really give me any trouble just wasn't sure what to have happen AFTER this but I decided~ Gray's first mission :D**

**Excited?**

**I am! &anyone who knows me... knows it'll be awesome! XD**


End file.
